For You Only
by freeasair
Summary: First loves, first heartbreaks, and golden wings. Luke/oc Song fic-ish thing. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: tell me if you want me to make this one-shot into a story. the song is trading yesterday for you only, the tb&tt version

Blinding darkness surrounds me  
>And I am reaching for you only<p>

"That's awesome Alyssa you got a quest?" Luke said in congratulations.

"Yeah I'm so ecstatic" I said swinging my legs over the edge of the roof.

"Your just fetching something for Aphrodite right?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a dress" I said.

"A dress?" he asked.

"Yep" I said.

"That's kind of unexciting" he said.

"But its high in my father's domain, only I can get there, he stole it for Oreithyia" I said.

"Won't your father hate you for stealing it?" Luke asked.

"He'll get over it, it's the least he can do after all" I said.

"Just be careful alright" he said giving me one of his half smiles.

"Of course" I said, "so will you be sending me off tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know sounds like it will be pretty early" he said. I flung my shoe at him, missing, of course.

"You're such a horrible friend" I said.

"You love me" he said shooting his smile up at me.

"Of course" I said jumping down from my perch on the roof.

This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe  
>Will be the one thing that I need<br>For you only

The next morning I woke and put on a halter top shaking out my golden wings I tied up my hair and headed out to where I would be taking off. Luke and Annabeth were there. After Annabeth was done lecturing me I hugged Luke goodbye.

"Come back" he said giving me an extra squeeze.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Alright Araminta we'll see you in a week" Chiron said. I flapped my golden wings and flew into the sky; it'd been so long since I was able to fly out of camp. It was an amazing rush. I flew upward until I reached my father's castle, Boreas. I landed and snuck in though, no one paid me any attention, and they were all busy. Aphrodite was exactly right, on the location of the dress. I slipped it into my sack being careful to not damage it.

"Who are you?" a voice shouted and I jumped. I looked up to see a huge muscled man with a beard looking at me.

"I'm Araminta" I said, "are you Boreas?" I asked.

"Yes, and what are you doing with that dress?" he asked.

"I'm on a quest from Aphrodite to retrieve it" I said shoving it behind my back.

"I wouldn't give that dress to anyone it's important to me" he said.

"But I'm, I'm your daughter, couldn't you let me have it for my quest?" I asked.

"Daughter? All of my children have golden wings, and you certainly do not have golden wings" he said.

"I do. see" I said stretching them out, "I'm the daughter of Lucy Hail, do you remember her?" I asked.

"Awe Lucy whatever happened to her?" he asked.

"She got cancer a few years ago and died" I said.

"Shame, she was such a good artist" he said.

"So I can go then?" I asked going to climb out the window.

"Well I'll need something in return for the dress" he said walking over. "I'll take your wings" he said pushing me out the window and taking my wings and I fell. I fell and fell and fell and fell. i began to cry, realizing how badly I didn't want to die. But I never blamed my father or Aphrodite, I could only think of blaming myself for not being quick enough. I hit the water and it all went black.

Keep on running farther, faster  
>Keep on searching for this haunting has an answer<br>And I know you will find me, in orbit

Did you know when you die you will be present for your own funeral pyre, or just funeral if you're not a demigod? I didn't that's for sure and when I stood there watching Annabeth cry and Luke place two coins on my eyes. I heard him whisper into my ear. "I love you" is what he whispered. I reached out my hand to comfort him but my hand passed right through and he rubbed the spot I'd tried to touch and turned around to comfort a crying Annabeth.

I got into the fields of Asphodel if you're wondering. Aphrodite thanked me for the dress by returning my wings to me. I went to the gates every day and waited for Luke to arrive, I didn't care if I had to wait 60 years to see him, I wanted to be there when he arrived.

Beckendorf died and i hugged the big lug when I saw him, happy to see a familiar face. He waited with me until a girl named Selena came and they left. I was happy for him. It was actually 7 years later, when I was talking to a girl who was trying to discourage me of waiting at the gates every day and to enjoy the afterlife, when he did arrive. He tackled me scaring the crap out of the girl and nearly crushing me in the process. "Araminta you made it into asphodel" he said.

"Luke, you're" I said, "you're really old" I laughed.

"I'm only 23" he said appalled.

"ew old man" I said. "And what happened to your face?" I asked turning to examine the new to me scar he had.

"I was scarred by the dragon Ladon" he said.

"You went up against a dragon?" I asked.

"I didn't finish my quest" he said.

"So? you still went up against a dragon, that's so cool" I said.

"You haven't changed" he said sitting up.

"Well I haven't aged if that's what you're wondering" I said.

"You're exactly as you were" he said.

"I'm not exactly as I was" I said.

"Oh?" he asked, "you're even wearing the same clothes you were in when you were alive, how have you changed?" he asked.

"I've become more patients" I said.

"How so?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you at the gates every day for 7 years" I said.

"You- you have?" he asked.

"Just so I could do this" I said and with that I kissed him, I didn't care how much he had changed he was still Luke on the inside. He kissed back, and when he parted I whispered, "and it was completely worth it."

For I am breathing only for this.  
>For you only. For you only. For you only<p>

A/N: just something cute I thought of. And something extra below.

"I was offered to be reborn today" Luke said, "I don't know if I should take it" he said as he stroked my hair. I was making a crown out of flower.

"You should do it, it sounds like fun" I said.

"But what if I forget about everything" he said.

"You'll remember when you die, I think that's the way it goes" I spoke trying to remember the myths I'd read about in books.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"I'll beat some sense into you. Don't worry" I said.

"But you'll be here alone, I don't want to leave you here" he said.

"I'll still be here when you get back, it's not like I plan on going anywhere" I said.

"You're so selfless" he said.

"I like to call it care free" I said.

He chuckled, "so I'll take the rebirth then?" he asked.

"Yes you will" I said placing the crown on his head, "perfect."

I waved Luke off I wasn't allowed to see the whole rebirthing thing go down but he left with a flower crown on his head and a smile. Now all I had to do was find a way to fill my time for a couple of years before I could stand at the gates again and wait for Luke to return.

A/N: i also wrote this at three in the morning, so i'm really for my ridiculously shitty grammar, but i remembered to capitalize.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I expect all of the chapters that I put up will be rather long so they might take a long time to come out, but it is summer and I usually don't have anything to do from 2-4 in the morning so maybe not.

The next day I was sitting making another crown of flowers when a woman plopped down beside me. I didn't bother to look up. "that was very selfless letting Luke have another life, but perhaps Aphrodite is just rubbing off on me but what if he falls in love with another girl while he's alive?" she asked. I looked up into the face of Persephone.

"I didn't think of that" I said my eyes growing bigger.

She laughed, "how about this, if you make me a hundred crowns, I'll let you be reborn alongside Luke" she said.

"Really?" I asked, "thank you you're so kind" I said. I set to work. I was done within 4 days, I got one of the little girls to help me take the crowns to Persephone. I don't remember much about the whole process, Persephone told me to close my eyes and she did her goddess magic and then I was engulfed in warmth.

"Diantha go open up the shop, Tyler grab the boxes from the delivery area" my grandmother called to my brother and I hurried to get away from our grandmothers wrath. I flipped the sign to open on the window and unbolted the door. I kicked the down the kick stand and set a few vases in the windows setting up different arrangements. A few of the flowers were from almost a week ago and they looked kind of wilty. I touched my index finger to each one watching as it lifted and brightened up. "What are you doing child, get your apron on and go help your brother with boxes then come trim the thorns off the roses and get some lemonade form the fridge for the customers" she called shooing me away.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when things finally settled down. The mid-day rush was gone and there was just Mr. Rodney looking for some flowers for Mrs. Rodney in the back corner. The bell dinged and a guy walked in, he had a guitar case over one shoulder and he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket with a white t-shit with a band name on it. He was athletic and had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had a sly look in his eyes and if I didn't work at a flower shop I probably would have cared. He spent about 5 minutes looking around before walking up to the counter. "What do you recommend I get?" he asked.

"Who's it for?" I asked.

"A girl" he said.

"What kind of girl is she?" I asked.

"She's uh, she's a fan" he said repositioning his guitar.

"So it's a fling?" I asked.

"Exactly" he said.

"I suggest a multicolored rose, it's pretty, it smells good, she can tell all her friend you got her roses, you can pull a cheesy line like 'they were so colorful like your eyes in the sunset', but they'll last 3 to 4 days tops, probably just as long as the relationship" I said "and their cheap" I added.

"You had me at cheap" he said.

"That's 16 dollars" I said after picking him some flowers "and your welcome to leave a tip in the tip jar as well" I said pointing to it. He pulled out a flier and stuck it in the tip jar waving goodbye as he left. Mr. Rodney didn't end up buying anything.

The flier was for a jam session for all aspiring musicians tomorrow night. I crumpled it up and threw it away. When we were closing up and Tyler was taking out the trash he pulled out the piece of paper, "what's this?" he asked.

"Don't pull shit out of the trash Tyler" I scolded him.

"Are you going to this?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Can I go" he asked.

"You know you're not allowed to go anywhere unless I come along" I said.

"Yeah but this looks really cool, please" he said shooting me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I said.

"Great" he said. Tyler was 4 years younger than me 15, we were both adopted by an old couple, our grandparents when we were younger. The orphanage didn't know anything about our parents; we were just left on their doorstep. I was left with a pile of Dianthas and Tyler was named by the nuns. We were left there separately so we didn't know each other when we were younger. I can't say I'm normal, I have dyslexia and that made school rather difficult but I was able to get a scholarship into a fancy school and pass with high B's and low A's, though this didn't get me a scholarship into college and so I have to work to go to community college. Another thing that's not normal about my life is that I think I see things, though I'm not too sure because Tyler sees them as well. Sometimes I'll see a monster, or a giant, I've seen a Minotaur once or twice. It's rather scary, but I've learned to ignore it over the years just pretending that it is normal.

The next day grandma let Tyler and I leave early, I bought a ukulele for 15 dollars off a street vender and tuned it by ear, annoying the crud out of Tyler. We arrived at the little café and there were a line of waiting girls with one in the front. A few other musicians were around; they didn't have as many fans. "I wonder who this guy is?" a guy asked he had brown hair and a friendly smile.

"He came into my shop the other day, he left the flier as a tip, so I thought I'd come and perform" I said.

"It's a sign up thing, I had to sign up a week in advance" he said.

"I guess you'd just have to be popular if you wanted to perform, someone who almost got a record deal" I said, "maybe even someone who performed here before"

"Uh huh" he said.

"Benny" I called out to the manager.

"Well if it isn't Dia, you come back to show these newbies up?" benny the owner of the place called walking up to me. He was an old man an old musicians, he had a bit of a limp in his walk, but he could still be pretty threatening when needed. But he was as sweet as a puppy when you knew him.

"Just one of them" I said.

"Too bad had liked to put you on a regular basis again" he said.

"No, so can I just sneak in two songs, you think?" I asked.

"Of course anything for my almost pop star" he said, "where did you get that thing?" he asked.

"I bought it off a vendor for 15 dollars" I said strumming it.

"I see that" he said, "come on to the back" he hobbled off.

"Yes sir" I said following him out. He gave me a real acoustic guitar. Telling me I could have the little ukulele back when I was done. "It has character" I complained as I came out.

"So you're an almost pop star?" the guy I had talked to before asked.

"I was all ready to get a record deal" I said.

"And what stopped you?" he asked.

"I don't really like singing, I don't like people either" I said.

"That would get in the way of being a singer" he agreed. Benny gave me the last spot I was only going to do two songs anyway so it really didn't matter.

I got up on the stage and walked up to the microphone "so the other day that guy" I pointed the blonde haired guy out, "came into my shop and didn't leave me a tip, instead he left me the flier. And I see most of your fans are girls" I said, "these are for the girl fans, this song is called thing's we've said by Daniela Andrade" I said strumming on the guitar. It was a good 3 minute song, when I was done, I spoke again, "this is the last song I'll be singing and you can all get back to what you were doing, also to the same girls but maybe you can relate to this one a little bit more" I strummed and then stopped, "oh and this isn't meant for an acoustic guitar so, just warning you, Kate Voegele's Say Anything" I did some quick changes to the song. I kept the tempo and the beat, but left the guitar to be more of a lesser object, I had to pretty much play it by ear. I got off the stage and handed benny his guitar taking my ukulele and strummed it. "Come on Tyler we're stopping by Wal-mart to pick up some paint on the way home" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to paint it" I said holding it out.

"Flowers?" he asked.

"That's why you're my brother" I said pulling him into a hug. He pushed me away right into someone. A girl, she had blonde hair and grey eyes, "I'm so sorry" I said.

"Araminta?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked. I wondered why she'd name a flower at this time.

"Araminta, it's so good to see you" she said wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Uhhhh" was my intelligent answer, "I think you have the wrong person" I said.

"Dia, do you know her?" Tyler asked.

"No, you know all my friends" I said. "I think your girlfriend has confused me with someone else" I said talking to the guy she was with.

He turned a dark red color, "Annabeth, I think we should go" he said pulling his girlfriend off of me.

"It's been 8 years but I know it's you" she said her eyes were starting to water.

"Run" I said to Tyler and we dashed down the street turning the corner and running all the way to Wal-Mart.

"See this is what happens when you stick them in the same time they were in before" Apollo scolded me over an iris message.

"Who said I didn't want this to happen?" I asked him before waving my hand through the message ending it. I wondered if their love was the kind of love that could work even through lifetimes.


End file.
